bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sandbox Mode
Sandbox Mode is a mode that allows players to send out specific bloons at any time first appearing in Bloons Tower Defense 4. In this mode, the player has: *$1,000,000 cash and 100,000 lives in Bloons Tower Defense 4, *Infinite lives and cash in Bloons Tower Defense 5, and *$9,999,999 cash and 999,999 lives in Bloons Tower Defense 6 when first starting, but can be changed by tapping the cash or lives. It is unlocked at Rank 26 in Bloons Tower Defense 4 and Rank 25 in Bloons Tower Defense 5. In BTD6, you can unlock Sandbox Mode for a specific map on a difficulty after beating it for the first time on that difficulty, unless you are playing on Normal, in which you also have to beat the Reverse Mode for that track in order to access Sandbox Mode. In Sandbox Mode, the player is free to spawn any type of bloon (In BTD6, you must have seen that bloon once before) and purchase any kind of tower type and upgrade, as long as the upgrades in each individual tower type are unlocked. That way, players can experiment and test strategies in this mode. Bloons Tower Defense 4 Features In Bloons Tower Defense 4 Sandbox Mode, there is $1,000,000 cash and 100,000 lives provided. The prices for the towers and upgrades are from Medium Difficulty. There is a menu at the top of the screen which allows any kind of Bloon to be spawned. * Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink bloons spawn in groups of 20. * Black, white, zebra, lead, rainbow, and camo bloons spawn in 10s. * Ceramic Bloons spawn in 5s. * M.O.A.Bs and B.F.Bs spawn one at a time. Bloons Tower Defense 5 Features In Bloons Tower Defense 5 Sandbox Mode, there is an infinite amount of cash and lives provided. All prices shown are from Medium Difficulty. At the bottom of the screen, there are boxes with the type of bloon in them and a hotkey. To spawn bloons, click on the box or press the hotkey and one of that bloon will spawn. Holding down the hotkey will create a line of that type of bloon. : There is also a 'Camo' box and a 'Regenerating' box that the player can click to turn the bloons into Camo Bloons and/or Regrowth Bloons, respectively. Bloons Tower Defense 6 Features In Bloons Tower Defense 6 Sandbox Mode, there is $9,999,999 cash and 999,999 lives provided. The prices of towers and upgrades depend on what difficulty the player selects in the track menu before the player begins sandbox mode. A button to the left of the of the Round Start button allows the player to show or hide the bloon spawn menu when clicked. At the right side (or bottom, depending on screen size of device) of the screen is the bloon spawn menu with a three by six grid showing all the possible bloon types that can be spawned. If the player has not popped a specific bloon type, that bloon cannot be spawned in Sandbox mode. Above the grid are three boxes lined up horizontally that turn the bloons into Camo, Regrowth, or Fortified Bloons when clicked on their respective option. Additionally, the player can click the health and cash icons to set their own values instead of using the default ones. The lives counter can go as high as 9,999,999 lives as well with this. There is also a Ghost Bloon which can be spawned (exclusive in Sandbox.) A Spacing and Count option allows the player to manually change the amount of bloons spawned per click and how close the bloons are to each other. Additionally, the player can use the Set Round option to start a round that is played during normal gameplay. At the bottom of the bloon spawn menu are two buttons that allow the player to clear all monkeys or bloons present on the track. Unlike previous games, Sandbox isn't unlocked for all tracks when you reach a certain rank. Instead, you unlock it per track. To unlock Sandbox on Easy or Hard Difficulty, beat the track on that difficulty. To unlock Sandbox on Medium, beat the track on Medium to unlock Reverse Mode for that track, then beat Reverse Mode. On the other hand, you can play Sandbox Mode at any rank as long as you beat the track. As of Version 4.0, the player can play any round past Round 80, up to the top round the player has already reached. Starting from Version 14.2, if the player presses the “round” text seen in normal games, you can set the round number as high as 9,999,999. When you do, certain rounds spawn nothing, like Round 251+ in BTD4, and MOAB Class HP caps out around round 200,135, apparently, at 100,000 times more HP than at round 1 (At this point, a Fortified B.A.D. has 4 billion health). After Round 10,000, all rounds are 100 or 200 Fortified B.A.D.s except 10,001, which is 9999 Fortified Ceramics, and 10,002-10,005 which are 100 M.O.A.B.s, B.F.B.s, Z.O.M.G.s and D.D.T.s respectively (for some reason, some of the post 10k B.A.D.s leak 9,836,000 lives rather than 98,360 as they should.) Version 9.0 added three new features to Sandbox Mode: Reset Abilities, "Reset Damage Counters", and new BTD6 MOAB-class bloon icons. Gallery Sandbox mob buy.png|Sandbox buy in mobile request BTD6Sandbox.png|Sandbox mode in Bloons Tower Defense 6. 1C8A7955-BD61-4ABE-96F4-DD7D6C9DBD0D.png|BTD6 first info Regrowth_Bloon_Sandbox.png|Regrowth bloons in the BTD6 Sandbox menu. 960090_screenshots_20190202132905_1.jpg|BTD6 Sandbox Mode with Fortified enabled, pre-9.0 BTD6 9.0 Sand.png|BTD6 Version 9.0 Sandbox Mode update Trivia BTD4 *It's possible to spend all the money given and lose all the lives in the Bloons Tower Defense 4. The amount of money given is not infinite and if 35 B.F.B.s escape, all the lives will be lost. *In Bloons Tower Defense 4, it says that the player is playing Round 1 and if the player loses, it will say "You ran out of lives on Round 1". *Sandbox Mode is not featured on mobile versions of Bloons Tower Defense 4. BTD5 *In Bloons Tower Defense 5, the player's lives and cash amounts are represented by a dash, showing that they are unlimited. *Sandbox Mode was considered an Easter egg on early versions in Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile and was removed in version 1.1, but it reappeared in version 1.2 along with the release of the new track, Brick Wall; the player must make a one-time payment of 1500 to unlock and use Sandbox Mode in Bloons TD 5 iOS. *Players can know the "round" number by achieving tier 3 of Spike Factory specialty building, when the free road spikes are not used, or the free Dart Monkeys every 10 rounds. *A line of bloons cannot be made in the mobile versions of BTD5. *Sometimes, when players hold down the hotkey for a bloon to make a line of that bloon, the line will end, or the line will be broken. *In BTD5, Banana Farms in Sandbox Mode only start producing cash when bloons appear. When bloons stop appearing, they stop producing cash. *In BTD5 Mobile though, only 2 bananas are produced from each Banana Farm, regardless of how many Bloons are on the screen. This means it can produce bananas when there are zero Bloons on screen, *It is impossible to place Special Agents since the bloons menu covers up the agents menu. BTD6 *In BTD6, it is possible to spend all the money given and lose all the lives in Bloons Tower Defense 6. If 102 Fortified B.A.Ds escape, all the lives will be lost and when players are out of lives, the towers stop working but bloons can still be spawned. **After update 3.0, this no longer happens as the life counter now resets to 999999 (or the previously set lives value) a few seconds upon reaching 0 lives after most of the bloons escape. *In Bloons Tower Defense 6, players cannot lose in Sandbox Mode, even if all lives are lost; therefore, there is no loss message. *It is possible to achieve high theoretical rounds too; the next "round" will start when the final bloon on the map is popped. Thus, bloons will move at high speeds at extremely high "rounds". **This glitch has been fixed, since even if you make 150 "rounds", the bloons don't get any faster or stronger. Also super ceramics don't seem to appear unless the round is set to 81 or higher. thumb|The odd Sandbox Mode in earlier version of BTD6 *In BTD6, Sandbox Mode had the MOAB, BFB, ZOMG, and DDT icons appear the same as the Bloons Monkey City Mobile icons for the bloons. The BAD appeared as a purple Blastapopoulos icon. It is odd considering that all the other bloons have their respective BTD6 icons, but this may be due to reasons for saving time for Ninja Kiwi to focus on other elements of the game. **This has changed as of Version 9.0. *In BTD6, Sandbox mode allows players to send out an outline of a bloon that has the properties of a Red Bloon, but almost impossible to pop. It's called the "Ghost Bloon" by official Ninja Kiwi sources, and is Sandbox exclusive. **It is poppable with the Druid of the Jungle ability, Legend of the Night's ability, Bomb blitz, Bloon Master Alchemist, XXXL trap (though it will give 0 dollars), and Obyn Greenfoot's wall of trees. **Also, the Ghost Bloon can also can be popped by Bomb Tower's Bomb Blitz or the Legend of the Night's black hole by losing a life. *In BTD6, players can change the amount of cash and lives to as low as 0 and up until 9,999,999. **If the lives is set to 0, towers won't attack until the lives is set to any non-zero value. **The same applies to rounds, but it is up until Round 80. ***After update 4.0, it is possible to go up to any round, up to as high a round as the player has reached, and the bloons will be ramped up in rounds above Round 80 (they will go faster and MOABs will have more health) accordingly. The max round that can be sent in Sandbox is round 999. **Players can change both bloon spacing and their amount until 999. Category:Modes Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD 6